the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The 5th Solar Army
"We live to protect what our brothers die for" ~ Motto of the 5th Solar Army Overview The 5th Solar Army, also known as the 'Imperial Vanguard'. Is a single digit elite Solar army formed by Lord General. HAV'OC after the victory of the Chosen Crusade. It comprises of mostly Naval Assets housing very little in the means of War Machine and ground level assets. The 5th Solar Army is tasked with one of the most honourable roles of Protecting the outer perimeter of not only Chosen Earth but also Grand Talos itself. The 5th Solar Army is quite an unorthodox Army in the way that it is organised, which in reason is to suite its unique role within the Talon Military. It also holds a very high turn over rate for War machine and naval staff, often acting as a designation for rest, extra training or unique service experience. This is due mostly to the low frequency of combat situations and record breaking lack of losses which is almost nil. Role The role of the 5th Solar Army is to protect the Outer perimeter of Chosen Earth and Grand Talos. They are the first line of defence when it comes to the 2 most important planets with in the entire empire. Such a task is unique and very honourable, even for those who seek to fight in the gruelling trenches frontline warfare. The common task of the 5th is to patrol their fleets around a 10-15 light year radius around Grand Talos and Chosen Earth. Destroying, capturing and eliminating any sign of life that happens to accidently or purposely stumble within that large radius. The Solar Army takes no chances and will swiftly eliminate any foreign entity no matter what it is. The Solar Army sees very little combat, and when there is an opportunity of conflict it is commonly resolved within minutes due to the overwhelming offensive power of the naval armaments issued to the Fleet of the 5th. Therefore there is a very quick turnover rate for Naval officers, War Machine officers and even non-pure Personal. The only Staff they stay permanently designated to the 5th are High Ranking officers. Otherwise others will only spend no more then a year at a time designated to the 5th. It is a good time to gain rest, extra training and gain unique experience on your service record. Also it is the easiest way to serve in an honourable Single Digit Elite. Organisation The 5th Solar Army is very unorthodox when it comes to how it is organised. Unlike the traditional Solar Armies, where the entire solar army moves and fights as one place at a time. The 5th is split into 2 parts, with one half protecting Grand Talos and the other protecting Chosen Earth. It is unknown why this way of things was chosen instead of just creating 2 different Solar Armies. Due to the Solar Army having 2 halves operating at far distances between themselves. The Command Structure is also very different compared to any other traditional Solar Army, this is also due the fact that the Solar Army is heavily Naval based with small reserves comprising of War Machine assets trained in combat within hostile ships as well as ground combat on planets. The Solar Army comprises of 2 Fleet Captains and 2 Generals that act as Vice commanders of the Solar Army, with the Traditional High General Commanding the Solar Army. Assets Due the extreme significance of the tasks and serious need of Naval assets, the 5th Solar Army are equipped with the most advanced and powerful Naval Assets in the Empire (with exemptions of the 1st Solar Fleet and 3rd Solar Army) Such vessels house unbeatable fire power used to eliminate targets instantaneously with ease. The 5th Solar Army also are one of the few solar armies given the privilege to be permanently issued multiple Solar Command Dreadnaughts. To ensure that there is never a lack of strength or resources in their operations. Command Staff